A Time to Be Alone
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Akiko and Sanae Minase-Furukawa are two loving mothers of two daughters, Nayuki and Nagisa. Though they love to spend quality time as a family, there are times where the family just wants some alone time one on one. Yuri, Shoujo Ai. Don't like, Don't read.


**A Time to Be Alone**

**Pairing: Akiko x Sanae**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kanon or Clannad or any of their characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! At times like these, I would like to say to myself, "I'm so glad I'm here!" Honestly, no one has ever done this. XD So I'm the very first to write this pairing and probably the only one. I know for a fact that these two series isn't so Yuri-ish, so nobody would attempt to write yuri stories at all. Ahaha…**

**A-anyways, please enjoy~!**

A bright and sunny day. A perfect day for the two mothers, Akiko and Sanae Minase-Furukawa. They get themselves ready for the afternoon of their lives while their two daughters, Nagisa and Nayuki come trotting to see what's going on.

"Okaa-san!" Nayuki says.

"What are you doing?" Nagisa says. "Are you going on a picnic?"

"It's a lot more than that~" Sanae replies. "Both of us are going to the beach together~"

"Just the two of us," Akiko adds.

"Awwww!" Nayuki pouts adorably. "We want to go with!"

"I know, I know," Akiko pets her blue haired daughter like a puppy. "But there are times when we have to have some alone time together. And that includes your mother and I."

Nagisa sighs. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, both of us are responsible enough to watch over the house, so it's no problem."

"Mm-hmm!" Sanae says with a finger held up. "Plus that, both of you may want to enjoy yourselves while you're gone."

"What do you mean?" Nayuki asks.

Akiko smirks. "We've been kind of been awake hearing those noises. And we know exactly who those noises belong to."

Nagisa and Nayuki blush and turn away, fiddling with the hems of their skirts.

"Fufu! You can't fool us~" Sanae says. "We also know exactly where you hide your erotic books~"

"Mama Sanae!" Nayuki squeaks.

"I don't know," Akiko adds with a finger on her chin. "Maybe we could learn a thing or two from them~"

"Mama Akiko!" Nagisa cries.

The poor daughters feel defeated. They try and try to hide their yuri doujins wherever, but thanks to the cleverness of Akiko and with the help of Sanae, they have been found out time and time again. The Na Sisters are running out of ideas at this point.

Sanae pets her daughter, Nagisa. "It'll be okay. We'll be gone for a few hours or so. When the sun sets or so and we'll be home."

"In the mean time," Akiko says. "Please watch over the house and call us when there's a problem."

"Yes, Okaa-san," Nayuki says. "We promise."

A half-hour later, Sanae packs some of her own homemade bread inside the basket, but failing to notice Akiko's homemade jam inside as well. Honestly, the Na Sisters have been getting away with not tasting Akiko's "Famous" jam, but what about Sanae? Sure she's busy with her bread shop that's right below their bedrooms, but does she even react to the taste?

"Akiko-san!" Sanae calls. "You ready to go, dear?"

"In a minute!"

Upstairs, the violet haired woman finishes dressing in her sling bikini with a white buttoned shirt over it to keep herself covered for the time being. Before she leaves, she comes down the stairs to greet her wife with a kiss on the cheek and call her daughters over.

"So...what do you think~?" Sanae says as she presents herself by opening up her own buttoned shirt, revealing a micro bikini.

Akiko does the same with her sling bikini revealed. "Do they look nice on us~?"

All the Na Sisters can do is just stand there, staring at the perverted mothers. They're kidding right? From the way Akiko is wearing her black sling, her breasts could just pop at any second. And though Sanae's is a bit smaller than Akiko's, her micro bikini is also enough to expose her breasts.

"Wouldn't it attract a lot of...attention?" Nayuki asks.

"Of course it will~" Sanae replies with a wink.

"And you don't mind, Okaa-san!?" Nagisa says.

"Nope. We've done this before," Akiko says. "We show them that we're completely taken. And they'll leave just like that."

Nayuki sighs in relief. "Thank goodness."

"We'll see you tonight okay?" Sanae says. "Don't do anything too crazy."

"We won't," Nagisa promises. "Bye, Okaa-san. Bye Mama Akiko!"

"Bye, Bye!" Nayuki waves both hands to her mothers.

The violet and brunette wave good-bye and both of them get inside Akiko's van. She starts the car and dives away with Nayuki and Nagisa watching them leave. The blunette leans toward her younger sister.

"My money's on Okaa-san getting the most attention~" She whispers.

"MY Okaa-san will attract more men because of her cuteness!" Nagisa counters.

"You wanna bet~?"

"You're on!"

****Meanwhile****

In just an hour, Akiko and Sanae arrive at the beach by parking the car next to it. They exit the vehicle, take their stuff out of the trunk and trot towards the hot sand, looking up at the clear blue sky to see some seagulls flying back and forth, making noise. Akiko looks back at Sanae who is catching up and then they keep on going to find a perfect spot to set their materials down. They find an empty space after a few minutes and Akiko opens up the umbrella while Sanae sets down two large beach towels and the picnic basket. And for a half an hour, both of them help each other put on sunscreen to get ready to have fun at the beach, making sure they get each part of their skin covered in lotion.

Once that's done, both of them step out into the sun, their skin shining from the lotion they put on and breathing in the fresh air. Akiko and Sanae stand next to each other, looking up at the sky and the wind blows, making their pony-tails sway.

"What a beautiful day~" Akiko comments, holding her wife's hand and rubbing her thumb against her knuckle.

"Why yes it is~" Sanae replies, gently squeezing her wife's hand.

Sanae takes a step close, closes her eyes and rests her head on her wife's shoulder. Akiko turns around to have her face her while intertwining hands.

"What's the matter, Akiko-san?" Sanae asks.

"Nothing, dear~" the violet haired woman replies. "You look so cute and beautiful today."

"Fufu! I could say the same for you, dear~" the brunette says.

They nuzzle each other's noses with smiles on their faces, their golden rings glittering from the sun as they are sort of visible and press foreheads together with the wind blowing again, making their pony-tails sway again.

"Why don't we have some fun, shall we?" Akiko says. "We can't just stand there, making out all day."

"Good idea~" Sanae replies, pulling away and gently tugging her while running ahead. "What are we waiting for? Let's go~"

Both wives make a run for the water and start to play around by splashing each other for fun. Both giggle and laugh while having a Splash War on each other. They don't care if their bikinis go out of place, making their chests bare even just a little bit. They are having too much fun for that and that makes some people stop and stare at them.

"Well, uhhh, this might be a little awkward," the man in front says. "But we might want to ask you to come with us for something. You know...to get to know one another."

"What exactly do you mean?" Sanae raises an eyebrow.

The second man steps up. "We've been looking at you two for quite a while. S-since you arrived on the beach. So, may we ask...can you join us for some fun?"

Akiko and Sanae exchange looks and then shrug, shaking their heads.

"Sorry, we're going to have to pass," Akiko replies.

"I don't get it," the third man says. "You two are single, yes?"

"Guess again," Akiko raises her hand to show her glittering ring on her finger and so does Sanae. "And that's not all. Sanae-san?"

"On it~!"

Both embrace each other and share a quick, passionate kiss, making the 3 boys' jaws drop the floor.

"WH-WHAAAAAAAAT!?"

Both wives pull away from the kiss and share some lyrical giggles and turn to face the three guys.

"Proof enough for you~?" Akiko says.

"Sorry, but we cannot bear your children if we wanted to," Sanae adds. "We already have children of our own~"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" the trio gasp again.

"Fufu! It was nice of you to offer, though," Akiko continues. "We must go now."

Akiko and Sanae leave with the trio just stunned and disappointed. So much for getting some hot ladies out on a date at the beach...and then for some sexy fun times. But not today. Akiko and Sanae promised they should spend time to themselves and only to themselves. No one else shall bother them or touch them in any way.

They decide to head back to their beach spot to eat some food after a nice walk for a few more minutes. Sanae opens up the basket to take out her homemade bread only to find the jam inside as well.

"Huh? I didn't put this in there," Sanae picks up the jar. "Heeeeey...isn't this the same one you're trying to feed our daughters?"

"Yes, why?" Akiko asks, smiling.

"Hmmm…why don't you try one of my homemade bread?" She hands her wife a stuffed bun. "And I'll eat your jam. Let's see if it's truly good."

Akiko takes the bun, but raises an eyebrow at the feel of it. "It feels…a little bumpy. What in the world did you put in here?"

"You'll see when you take a bite~" the brunette says. "Ehehe! Now then, the jam?"

"Right," Akiko takes a slice of bread, spreads the jam on it with a plastic knife and hands it to her wife. "Enjoy."

"Same to you~" Sanae says. "Let's eat them at the same time! One, two…three!"

Both women eat the bread, making a bit of a crunching noise. Akiko can taste some juice that tastes like strawberries. In fact, when she pulls away, she notices that there are exactly about 3 strawberries inside the bun.

"Uhhhh…"

"I call it the Strawberry Bun~!" Sanae says. "And this jam…hmmm…it could use a bit of work. Tastes funny though. I'm feeling as if I'm seeing double or something…"

"S-Sanae-san?" Akiko quickly catches her wife as she is about to collapse to the ground. "Sanae-san, wake up!"

"Ohhhh, man….!" Sanae says. "What ingredients did you put in there? It's no wonder your daughters skip the toast for breakfast every day."

"It's not bad to me," Akiko says as she takes another bite. "About your bread…I-I don't know how I should say this. I love you, I adore you, but…this thing…it's kind of stupid to be making this."

"What!?" Sanae sits up immediately, color starting to drain from her face as she faces her wife. "Y-You mean…it's not tasty!?" Her body is trembling.

"I keep saying this, Sanae-san," Akiko sighs softly. "But you really need to think about what you're making. This here…you could have easily made some strawberry jam and stuffed it inside the bread instead. You could have made jelly donuts even."

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Sanae bursts into tears and hugs her wife tightly. "NO WONDER WHY THEY HAVEN'T SOLD!"

"There, there…" Akiko laughs nervously, stroking Sanae's hair gently. "I'm just giving you a critique. That's all."

"WAAAAAAAHHH!" Sanae sobs in a adorable way.

****Later****

After eating their lunch, the two wives take a walk a bit more, watch a live concert for a little bit and then play in the water for a while longer before going back to their beach spot. Sanae is exhausted already, so she decides to sleep on her wife's lap for a little bit. Akiko just sits there, stroking Sanae's hair as she looks around admiring the atmosphere around her.

As if time has flown by, the sun is already setting. Akiko shakes her wife awake as gentle as she could to let her know that it's almost time to leave. Almost everyone is gone, but Sanae has an idea. Taking her wife's hand, she drags her toward the edge of the ocean to watch the sunset. Akiko admires the beautiful orange sky with the sun slowly sinking down to the ocean.

"Sanae-san…" she says softly. "Thank you…for such a great day today."

"It's all thanks to you, Akiko-san," Sanae says. "It was your idea after all."

"Fufu!" Akiko looks back at the sunset. "Haaahh~! Watching the sunset with you…it's always a peaceful moment."

"You said it~"

They hold each other's hand, but turn to face each other to intertwine them with both hands and press foreheads together, closing their eyes with smiles on their faces.

"I don't think we need these for the moment…~" Akiko suddenly undoes Sanae's micro bikini and tosses it aside.

"EEEEHHHH!?" the brunette squeaks. "Why did you do that!?"

Akiko chuckles as she herself simply takes off her sling and sets it on the sand. "We're finishing this date off with something interesting." She walks closer to her naked wife now, tipping her chin to her level. "Kissing while being nude on the beach."

"Oh, Akiko-san…!" Sanae can't help but swoon at the beautiful face she's staring at that is her own wife's. "You have some crazy ideas…but they're amazing! That's why I love you so much, darling!"

"I love you so much, too, dear~" Akiko replies.

They lean in and share a long, passionate, heartwarming kiss. To finish off the date, their day alone together. Tongues caress each other with soft moans being heard until they pull away to catch their breath and gaze into each other's eyes. Sanae caresses her wife's cheek with Akiko doing the same with a smile on her face, and then sharing one more passionate kiss.

"Now then," Akiko says. "Let's go home…shall we, dear~?"

"With pleasure, my darling, Akiko-san~" Sanae replies with a happy smile.


End file.
